divinus_iifandomcom-20200216-history
Shalanoir Pass
The region of The Pass was created thanks to the exaggerated showcase of might by the god Toun and its crash against half of the world. While most of the plateaus and valleys were simply wiped out or submerged in water, the Ironheart Ranges proved to be harder to subdue, and the power merely caused a small bit of it to crack and collapse. This created The Pass, the link between the white sea and the sparkling sea. At first, the place was a mess of collapsed rock and troubled waters, later, as the sea currents of Toun's sea started to bring a lot of the biomass destroyed in his tantrum, the decomposed remains of half a world started to get stuck in the many rocks between the two seas and right before even the mortal eye a fertile land was born. The tectonic failures under the bits of what was once a bit of Teknall's range created a myriad of geysers and hot springs that when in contact with the cold sea on both sides gave birth to large clouds of fog. This, along with the fertility created the best scenario for large plant life to be born, and it did so magnificently with vivid forests, swamps, and mangroves. Ilunabar's push was merely a refinement that brought more flowers and sculpted remarkable landscapes across this gorgeous land: Shalanoir Forest, thanks to her latest invention The Muse felt like these names will be only used by a few, but even so, she looked forward to seeing how mortals will interact with this living jewel. Three distinct regions were formed, and as the region stabilized their features became clear. The shores to the East are rocky and still reek of Toun's misdoing, large vein-like caves were born further inland, and the forest life managed to grow far higher in the maimed mountain side than on the west. It's a rigid land full of outcrops and odd formations as well as many hills and mangrove forests. In the middle is The Pass, this is where the jungle is at its thickest with the sky being fully hidden by the treetops. While there is an abundance of rivers, the many rocks, and trees as well as the chaotic nature of water in the region makes the crossing from one side to another hard, the exception being a river that only forms at summer nights with its path lit by a luminescent plant similar to reed. This river is Starcross due the nightly nature, and the star-like reed is very memorable even for a god. The west is where the land finally settles down, which brings gentler shores but sharper peaks. While the East has clear entrances for the ocean water, the passage to the Sparkling Sea is erratic at best, creating floodplains, especially in the south, this is a prime place for civilization, as not only the lands are fertile, but the access to the sea will create many trading opportunities. Category:Regions